colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Gwydion
Gwydion, the Old Druid of the Wendaron Tribe of Britannia, 50AD, is a druid guardian of the village and 'wise' man. He features in the Roman Film as a minor protagonist and narrator. Character Appearance He is old and haggard, with a grey/white beard and grey/black messy hair covering most of his face. He wears a white tunic and tan trousers, over which he has a plaited leather belt and a cream-coloured druidic cloak with floral hemming. He occasionally also wears a white hood which is sometimes a scarf. He is tall, muscular for his age and broad. Personality Gwydion acts very wisely at all times, speaking slowly and carefully in a deep voice. Despite this, he has a rather brash personality and holds onto a lot of grudges and prejudices, like his hatred for all Romans, no matter their motivations. He makes a forceful and helpful teacher to Gaius, mentoring him in magic and giving him a better idea of the state of the world at the time. He makes a lot of iffy decisions which lead to disaster, and is full of regret, but endeavours to right his wrongs and those of others. When threatened he is the type to give in eventually, telling Magnus Maximus the magic words to tame the dragon when tortured. After this he wanders off into a semi-exile in the mountains, not wishing to get involved in the mess of politics the Wendaron Tribe had been reduced to after its destruction. Skills/Abilities Gwydion is versed in many forms of elemental magic, specialising in control over the earth and the Endando spell. He is a decent sword-fighter too, but easily tired out and weakened. Among his magical abilities, he can, with the aid of his staff: * Alter the gravitational fields of enclosed spaces * Phase people through earth * Cast the Endando spell * Conjure lightning * Tame dragons (with the Zorgavion Amulet) History Gwydion became the druid and advisor of the Wendaron tribe a long time before most of the tribe's lifetimes. What he did before then is a mystery. While at the tribe he aided the Chieftain and his family while training his apprentice, Gaius, in the druidic arts. When Arminius turned up at the village to warn them of the oncoming Roman assault, Gwydion was one of the first to violently chase the Roman out of the village, not listening to anything he said. When the Romans did then attack, he was captured specifically by Magnus Maximus after knocking out his Decurion with an Endando spell. Maximus stamped on and broke his magic staff and had him carried to the local Roman camp. There, he was tortured for information on the Zorgavion spell and was kept a prisoner until Arminius returned, sneaking into the cell and rescuing the druid. After that, Gwydion refused to follow Arminius into battle with the dragon due to his weakness and instead wandered off into the mountains and exile... Trivia * Gwydion is played by John S, who also portrayed the Berserker, Optio, Gelden, a Council member and Emperor Claudius in the same film. * In half the torture scene, Gwydion is instead acted by stunt performer Joshua W, who's 'Keep Calm and Carry On' T-shirt is faintly visible under the tunic. * His role as narrator to the film makes him the only character to break the 4th wall in it. Category:Males Category:Magic Users Category:Roman Film Category:John S Category:Celts